


Buttons

by Mm_Nice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coraline Fusion, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Dubious Morality, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mm_Nice/pseuds/Mm_Nice
Summary: Kankri and Meenah move into a new house, but stumble upon things that can only be described as 'supernatural.' They struggle with what they want in their relationship, and are faced with the reality of their own flaws.The setting is based on the movie Coraline, but the plot is pretty unique, so don't worry! :)





	1. Chapter 1

 

His fingers drummed on the arm of the oak chair, feet pushing it back and forth as his purple eyes stayed fixed on the window. As if on cue, the windows pushed open, inviting a cool breeze that swept in what he was truly looking for. _ Oh, it had been so long since he’s seen this one.  _ The distinctive ear shaped horns, wild curling hair, and cute olive green buttons posing as eyes. A smile twisted his lips as he gently turned it over in his hands, caressing it like it was an old lover. 

Moving to the table, he gently tore off the sweater and skirt, then proceeded to allow the cloth to dissipate into dust. All things return to dust,  some things just take longer than others. The horns crumbled into themselves before reforming. Taller, arching inwards and then out again. 

Taking his scissors, he opened up the mouth and turned it upside down, then removed the stuffing. Once it was completely empty, the man filled it back up, this time with sand. It refilled differently, taller and leaner. Carefully, he pulled the hair out, then replaced it so it fell into two long braids. An eyebrow arched when he noticed that they were longer than the doll’s body

He set about improving the doll. He cut the strings holding the buttons on and carefully (so as to not leave any strings behind) tugged the buttons up. Opening a drawer, he took out two fuchsia ones and sewed them in place of the green. The sewing machine whirred as it pumped out a new outfit for his doll, a shirt and jeans this time. Hopefully this one will last for longer than the last. 

Oh he so hopes that will be the truth. Dressing the doll with the utmost carefulness, he stood. Flipping it over in his hands, his lips once more stretched into a smile when he saw his finished project. How perfect it was. It will bring her. Most definitely. 

Moving towards the window, he opened his hands as if to let the doll drop. It didn’t. Instead it merely floated there, limp but perfect, as it was pushed out the window by the breeze that had brought it in.

Turning around, the man grinned and raised his hands, sparking with purple power. It was time to redecorate. He has a visitor coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Thank you for reading, all you strangers on the internet!

Kankri stared dully as a group of trolls moved packages from the van to the house. His gaze shifted to the troll beside him, before returning to the estate. 

Meenah leaned back, her eyes dancing around the cracked paint of the mansion. “Wow… well, you wanted modest, Kankri. And modest you got.” 

Kankri managed a slight chuckle, shaking his head. “Meenah, it is literally called ‘the purple palace.’ I hardly find that… modest.” 

She scoffed, her fins drawing back as if his suggestion was absolutely preposterous. “Aww, come on, this place is tiny!” She flicked her hand up, eyes rolling.  “Well, do you like it?” 

He ran his tongue over his teeth. “Yeah.” He paused. “I do.”  

Meenah grinned, clapping her hands together, before leaping to her feet. “Whale, let’s not waste any time, then!” She took Kankri’s hands, pulling him to stand. “Let’s explore.” 

Kankri stumbled after Meenah as she sprinted into the house, nearly missing a couple of moving guys. He noted bitterly that they were all warmbloods. He brushed it off, ignoring the slight sting in his chest, and followed Meenah inside. He chased her up the stairs, checking into the various rooms in attempt to find her. He paused, frozen in the doorway of an almost otherwise empty room as he noted… a doll? He glanced behind him, before approaching it cautiously. He squatted down at picked it up, eyebrows furrowed. It was… clearly supposed to be Meenah. “Hey, hun?” he called, standing with it cautiously. 

“Yeah, babe?” she asked, bracing herself on the doorframe as she leaned into the room. Her eyes shifted to the doll. 

“Is this yours?” Kankri turned it in his hands as he faced her. 

Meenah’s lip curled ever so slightly, confused. “No…? At least… I don’t think so?” She stared at it questioningly, approaching him. She took it, frowning. “Maybe it fell out of a box and one of the moving guys threw it up here?” She turned to stare into the hall. “I don’t remember it though…” 

Kankri stared at the floor, puzzled. “I… can’t think of another explanation, so… I guess that must be it.” 

Meenah snapped her fingers, tucking the doll under her arm. “Right. Anybay, exploring, right?” 

Kankri nodded, slowly following Meenah as she trailed out of the room. 

She approached an open window at the end of the hall, breath drawing sharp as she stared out it. “Kanny, look at the garden!” 

He stared out next to her, snickering slightly. “ _ ‘Modest _ .’” 

She rolled her eyes, elbowing him playfully. “It’ll need some touching up, but nothing money can’t solve.” 

Kankri raised an eyebrow, giving her the once over. He returned to stare over the garden. “Or I could do it.” 

Meenah gave a short chuckle. “I dunno, Kanny… looks like a pretty huge job, to me.” 

His lips parted as he stared down, glancing over the shrubbery and overgrown trees. “I’m serious. It could be therapeutic.”

Meenah gauged his expression, before shrugging. She returned her gaze alongside his. “Alright… Let’s do it.” 

 

Kankri hissed a curse under his breath, sitting back on his heels. The weed pile slowly collecting next to him felt insignificant in comparison to the seemingly endless field he was faced with. He wiped his forehead off on the back of his hand and stood. What was he thinking. He wasn’t a gardener. He could already feel blisters starting to accumulate under his gloves. He guess he just... hated the idea of Meenah always… throwing money at their problems in hopes they would go away. He cracked his back, eyes dancing along the cobblestone paths. He decided to follow them, hands buried in the pockets of his sweater. Maybe he could just leave the garden the way it was. Say it was ‘rustic’, and lecture anyone who dared to call him out. He sat with a huff in what must have once been a small pond, now completely dry. The air felt… hollow. He glanced up, a shiver running down his spine. He huddled into his sweater, fingers numbed. He stood, his hands hanging to his sides, as he wandered back to the house. 

Meenah glanced up at him from the dining table, smiling. It seemed that she wasn’t even breaking a sweat, and he’d think she hadn’t worked at all, if it wasn’t for the pile of weeds (twice as large as his at least) that she had walked away from.

He collapsed into the chair across from her, groaning. 

“Harder than you thought it would be?” 

He scoffed, arms crossing over his chest. “No…” 

She raised an eyebrow. 

He huffed, sighing. “It… isn’t going as quickly as I had hoped.”

Meenah hummed, taking a sip of her iced lemonade, before passing it to him. “Yeah… listen, babe, there’s no shame in hiring someone to help out. I know you want to prove you can do it yourshellf and stuff, but… it’s a big job.” 

Kankri swallowed, taking the cup from her. He drummed his fingers against the glass. “That’s not it…” 

“Oh? What is it, then?” 

What could he say? That he hated seeing her be served by warmbloods? He… truly  _ hated  _ it. It felt like a smack in the face to everything he stood for, and yet… he couldn’t tell her that. She would probably dismiss it as more of his social justice nonsense. “We’re not hiring anyone,” he managed. 

She glanced outside, shrugging. “Alright, I’ll let it go. But take those gloves off, I think we’ve done enough for today.”

He opened his mouth to oppose, but Meenah’s hands moved onto his and tugged off the gloves before he could decline. Kankri’s eyes closed as he let out the breath he was going to use for arguing, “Yeah, alright.” The gloves were tossed onto the table and he took her hand, squeezing it, “Tomorrow we’ll do it again, right? I’m not going to wake up and find out you’ve hired people instead? You... trust me to do it, right, Meenah?” His gaze barely hardened at the last question.

Her pink eyes rolled and she dropped his hand, “Yes, Kankri. We can do it tomorrow, I won’t hire people, and yes I trust you. I don’t understand why you keep making me repeat it, you should… trust me too, you know. I get you have your personal issues with things, but… come on, babe.”

Kankri’s ears drew back. “I do! I… I trust you, of course I do.” 

Meenah gave a dry smile. “Right. You wanna watch a movie tonight or somefin? Just you and me? We should relax, you should relax. We’ve earned it.” 

Kankri hesitated. “I… the house still needs a lot of work. I wouldn’t want to relax until… well, until I feel comfortable living here.” 

Meenah sighed softly. “Alright. Tell me if you change your mind.” She took the now emptied glass from the table, putting it in the sink on her way out. 

Kankri stared after her, pursing his lips. He rapped his fingers on the table briefly, before standing. Moving further into the house, he decided it was the best to start from the top and move down. He grabbed some cleaning supplies, before jogging up the stairs. He slowed at the room that he had first found that… doll in. He held his breath, eyes dancing across the walls as if to make certain it was empty. Satisfied, he walked inside. There was only a single tiny cabinet in the room, it being completely bare aside from that. He pulled a duster from the box he was carrying, and pushed the cabinet aside, prepared to be met with a heap of dust bunnies. What he found instead sent his blood cold. A small… door. He checked behind him once more, the feeling of being watched butting him especially on edge. He crouched down, and ran his index finger along the frame of the door. He jumped as it sprung open. He peered inside, eyes widening as they met with some kind of… tunnel. It seemed to glow with unnatural light from all sides. The first emotion he was met with could only be described as ‘nope.’ But as he looked behind him, debating if he should call out to Meenah, the tunnel seemed more… appealing. He peered back inside, cautiously touching the material with his fingers. It was soft, yet, when he put his weight on his hand, it seemed like it would hold well enough. He shuddered, bracing his torso on one arm to test it. Slowly, he crawled inside. The further he went, the stranger the tunnel became. The shades seemed to swirl and change, like light was being shone onto it. But that was... ridiculous. He was in the walls of his home, and he doubted someone had set up a light show inside. It must be some kind of… illusion. 

His eyes squinted as he spotted a light source ahead. A thin box glowing yellow, that surrounded what looked like the door he just came through.

Kankri’s lips pursed as he pushed it open, crawling out into the room. Standing up and brushing his clothes off, he looked up to figure out where he was. ...It looked like the room he had just left. Exactly like the room he had just left. Frowning, he called out, “Meenah? Honey?”

He was met with what sounded like a… gasp. He heard footsteps, and they seemed to be coming closer. The door of the room was thrown open, by… him. 

Kankri stumbled back, struggling to register who he saw in front of him. 

The other Kankri grinned, rocking on his heels. “Welcome!” 

Kankri leaned in some, lip curling. The other him had… buttons for eyes. “Who are you?” He managed, unable to hide the terrified edge to his voice. 

“Kankri!” The button boy responded. He frowned. “I would think that you of all people would recognize me.” 

Kankri couldn’t help but stare, slowly stepping back. Glancing up and down the body, his brows furrowed as he stared at his double, “I am… what. Okay, I’m… who are you actually> You can’t be Kankri, that name’s… taken. By me.”

His double laughed and shook his head, “Oh, now that’s just stupid. We can both be you, Kankri! I mean, you really should stop stressing about things that no one really cares about. There’s enough Kankri Vantas for us both to be him, so I’m him. And you’re also him. So… why don’t you forget about that, and calm down? After all… isn’t life so much better when you just...relax?” Button-eyed Kankri’s eyebrow raised.

Kankri, the real true Kankri, scoffed and shook his head, “Relax?” He chuckled some, running his tongue over his teeth. “You make it sound so simple…” He glared at the other him briefly, being hit with a quick wave of anxiety from the sheer… oddity of the situation. Turning to the side, he began to pace. This is just a fever dream from the heat. He must have had the supernatural on his mind, and being out in the heat for so long probably wasn’t a good idea. He must’ve passed out in wherever that door lead, and it’s all… just a dream. He grit his teeth, turning back to his double. This could be… interesting. He had always wondered what it was like to lucid dream. He briefly tried to imagine himself in… a library. His favorite library. It… wasn’t working. 

His double looked to the side and back, rocking on his heels again. 

Kankri groaned, exasperated. “I… Okay. So, what are you like?” 

The other Kankri chuckled some. “Well… I know how to relax! Unlike you, it seems!” 

Kankri’s lips drew to a line. “Charmed.” 

Button boy smiled. “Meenah likes it when we relax, after all.” 

Kankri narrowed his eyes. For some reason, that really hit a nerve. “What do  _ you  _ know about what Meenah likes?”

He huffed another semi laugh. “Everyone likes it when their loved ones are happy. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out, Kankri. You should be a little more light hearted… if only for her sake.” 

Kankri scowled. “I’m not going to fake happy. It’s unhealthy, and I don’t want to be in a relationship where she can’t know how I feel.” 

Button boy began to almost… circle around Kankri, as if he were a vulture inspecting dead meat. “You are… selfish, aren’t you?” 

Kankri narrowed his eyes, lip curling. “I’ve made sacrifices for her! Listen, I’m sorry I’m not just… sunshine and rainbows, but I’ve got a lot on my plate, okay?” 

“You’ve made sacrifices?” Button boy chuckled, deep and low. “She gave up the throne for you. Don’t pretend to know what that feels like for her. You’re taking her for granted. You act like she doesn’t have a lot on her plate. She’s fought off assassinations before, she’s been through heiresshood. What have you done?” 

Kankri felt his blood on the verge of boil. “I’m the only one of my kind on this PLANET, and people hate me for it, they-” 

“And you think that makes you special?” He chuckled. “You’re normal, Kankri.”

“I wish.” Kankri scowled. “I am the… least privileged person on this god forsaken planet-” 

He was cut off by another almost sickening laugh. “No. You’re not. You’ve got low blood, sure. But look at what else you have. You’ve got a nice house, an amazing girlfriend, and a life to look forward to. What do you have to complain about.” 

Kankri stared at him in disbelief. “What kind of sick joke is this? You don’t know what my life has been like, everyone…  _ everyone  _ thinks I’m lower than they are, just because of some… stupid  _ pigment  _ that I can’t even help!” 

“You got your girlfriend to move to the middle of nowhere with you. You got her to move out of a castle and out of any wealthy living. Giving it all up just for you. You’re privileged Kankri, you just don’t want to admit it. You just don’t want to acknowledge that you have privilege and you’re no longer special for being at the bottom. You know you stress her out. Your short life and your anxious tendencies. Always having her comfort you and say she doesn’t think of you like a lesser person. You already know that, you just get a power trip on her saying it on your whim.”

Kankri growled. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

He smiled dully. “Don’t I?” 

Kankri shoved him back, before stalking to the hallway door. “I don’t have to put up with this,” he spat over his shoulder. He pushed the door open, but before he could run down the stairs, a pair of cold hands gripped his shoulders angrily. He froze, trying to turn around and view his attacker, but before he could, his vision went black. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kankri jumped as he woke, his breath catching in his throat. He looked around, wide eyed. He slowly registered that he was in the new house. But... which version...? The house with his true love... or the  _ other _ one? The one with the sick joke of a doppelganger, and the too cold phantom hands.

He could still feel those icy fingers around his shoulders. Shuddering, he slowly brought himself to stand. “M-Meenah?” he called, unable to hide the terrified twinge to his voice. 

_ “The fuck you want, baybe?”  _ she shouted back. 

He felt himself soften at the sound of her voice. He managed to bring himself to wander into the hall. He could feel his palms growing sweaty as the feeling of those icy hands returned to him. He made a run for it, darting after the sound of her voice. “Where are you?” He cried, stumbling down the hall. He threw open the door to her bedroom. 

She her attention turned to him from her computer, a frown forming on her lips. “Are you feeling okay? Did ya see a spider up there or somefin? You sounded pretty freaked out when you were calling for me.”

Kankri tried to slow his breathing, the sound of his heartbeat setting a dull ache in his head. He collapsed onto the mattress next to her, throwing his arms around her.

She frowned, head turning in confusion, “Kankri, what happened?” 

He stayed silent, just rocking as he held her. 

“Kanny, you’re freaking me out…” 

He shook as he clutched her. “Stay out of the room with the doll.” 

Meenah blinked a couple times, eyebrows furrowed. “What.” 

“Promise me…” he managed, a slight sob to his voice. 

She patted his back gently. “I… promise?” She made it sound like a question, “Why though? It’s just a doll, Kan.” 

He shivered. “Where did you put it,” he demanded, a sharp bite to his words. 

She turned her gaze to the corner of the room. 

His eyes fixed on the doll. He let go of her, crawling over to it. He clutched it by the head, his fingers digging into the strings that held it together. The doll of Meenah felt heavy, the rough fabric that made up the body rubbing against his hands as he attempted to pluck out the strings. He was so involved in his task that he jumped when he felt a hand on his back.

“Kankri, Kankri calm down. It’s just a doll, it’s harmless. Just put it down, forget about it, and come watch the movie with me. It’ll be nice to get your mind off of it, and it’ll make you feel better.” Meenah gently tugged at his shirt, as her other hand moved to release the doll from his clutches. The doll fell limply to the ground, and Kankri continued to stare at it as Meenah pulled him back to the mattress. 

He slowly turned to meet her eye, his lip trembling. She thought he was crazy, didn’t she? 

Her hands wandered up his sweater, trying to massage away the tenseness in his shoulders. She touched his skin and he froze up. Her hands were cold as ice. 

Kankri stiffened, breath going sharp. 

She shooshed him, petting his hair. He stayed tense for a while, trying to work himself out of the past. He struggled to shake the pit forming his gut, as her cold hands hands stroked him. Eventually, he relaxed. Slowly, they were able to focus on the movie. 

 

Meenah cracked her back as she woke, eyelashes fluttering open. She sat up, staring down at Kankri next to her. She sighed, stepping off the mattress and onto the chilly hardwood floor. She began to make her way down to the kitchen. She paused at the door they had found the doll in. She glanced behind her, before brushing the door open with her knuckles. She frowned, eyes focusing on a small door in the corner of the room. She cautiously walked inside. Is this what Kankri had freaked out over? She crouched down, brushing her fingers along the wood of the door. 

It popped open. 

She stared inside, breath catching in her throat. Meenah crouched, almost heading in, before she drew back. Mumbling out loud to herself, she got up and headed into the kitchen, “Not going in a creepy fucking crawlspace without a weaprawn. What kinda dumbass goes in unprepared for spooky shit.” With a metallic  _ *shink* _ , she pulled a knife from the cutting block, before returning upstairs and to the crawlspace. She continued inside, grip around the knife sweaty. Huh. The tunnel was now… glowing. What the actual fuck. She continued onward, beginning to understand Kankri’s paranoia as she went. She finally came to a hard surface at the end of the tunnel. She touched it, and the door bounced open. She stood, cracking her back. She pursed her lips. She… was right back where she started. 

“Meenah!” a voice cooed. 

She frowned. “Kanny? Is that you?” 

Kankri pushed the door open, smiling at her. He was holding a plate of cookies. 

She took a step back, lip curling in abject horror. “Kankri, what the fuck is wrong with your eyes?” 

Shaking his head, Kankri moved into the room, setting the platter down as he did. He laughed, raising one of his hands up to cover his mouth, “Oh, dearest, nothing’s wrong with my eyes.” 

She raised an eyebrow, continuing to step away. “No, like, jesus fuck, Kanny, what did you do?” 

Kankri just tilted his head at her, taking a step closer to her, “I didn’t do anything Meenah, I’m perfectly normal.” Another laugh and he held out his hand for her to take, smiling broadly.

She glanced to the side, eyebrows furrowed. Holding the knife up, she cautiously approached him, taking his hand. 

His lips shifted to a frown when he saw her knife, “Oh, don’t take that, Meenah. It’s me, it’s your Kankri.” Moving on without her reply, Kankri tugged her towards the door. As they moved into the hallway, the light bounced off of Kankri’s button eyes. 

Meenah shook her head some. “Don’t give me a reason to attack you,” she responded, still incredibly unsettled. 

He shook his head, frowning slightly as he led her down the stairs, “Why would you ever want to attack me, darling? I thought we had a good relationship, did I do something?” His eyes widened and his bottom lip started to tremble.

Meenah felt guilt start to rise alongside her fear. “You’re not acting like yourshellf…” 

Kankri patted her hand, “Yes I am, Meenah. I’m acting like Kankri, and I’m Kankri. Now come on, the second batch of cookies should be done by now!”

She slowly lowered the knife, but her grip on it remained solid. She followed him into the kitchen. She glanced out the window, eyes widening at what she saw. Workers… fixing up the garden. “Kankri, who are they?” She murmured, taking a seat. 

“They’re the landscapers Meenah, I hired them so neither of us would have to waste our time on that huge garden. I mean really, what a wasted effort! Why should we bother doing that when there’s people we can pay to do it for us?”

Meenah grinned. “I know, right! Thank you!” her smile faltered as she focused back on those button eyes. 

Kankri smiled back at her and nodded his head, “Exactly, you’re always so right, Meenah.” He opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a timer going off, “That must be the cookies!”

Meenah peered inside the window of the oven as Kankri opened it. The waft of chocolate chip cookies filled the air. She had always been a sucker for those. She put the knife down, standing to peer over Kankri’s shoulder. Fuck, they looked delicious. 

Leaning down, Kankri took the platter out of the oven and set it on the stovetop, “There we go. All nice and gooey.” He turned his head to smile sweetly at her, before leaning in for a kiss. “I know that’s how you like them.”

She nodded, eyelashes fluttering. She accepted the kiss, appreciating the affection. He felt warm… she wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling against his lips. Breaking the kiss off, Meenah looked back at the cookies. She could feel her mouth begin to water. She moved to take one, but he stopped her. 

“They’re still hot, honey! I wouldn’t want you burning your mouth again, you whined about it for a week until it healed.” Opposed to his words, Kankri himself plucked up a cookie and scarfed it down.

Meenah raised an eyebrow, chuckling. “Fine. Why don’t you grab me that plate from upstairs, then?” 

“Oh! I forgot it up there!” His eyes widened and he moved away from the stove, “Of course I’ll get it for you Meenah, just wait right there!”

Meenah pursed her lips at the unusual response, leaning against the counter as Kankri ran upstairs. Maybe… this was just some kind of dream. She heard they could get pretty surreal. Her nails clacked against the counter as she wrapped her fingers against it in thought. Well… if it was, she wasn’t so sure she wanted to wake up. It was… a nice change of pace. She chewed on her lip some, sighing. 

Barely any time passed before Kankri returned with the plate of cookies. Smiling, he held them out for here, “Here you go Meenah, I’m sorry that they aren’t as warm as those ones.” He looked...genuinely disappointed at that fact.

She shrugged. “It’s fine…” She met his eyes, before looking back to the floor. God those buttons were freaky. 

“Meenah,” Kankri waited until she looked him in the eyes, “Do you not like my eyes? You talked about them being wrong a bit ago, do you want me to change them? Is the black not working for you, do you want me to have another color? I could do fuchsia, I certainly wouldn’t mind have your color as my buttons!” His previous tiny frown shifted into a wide smile, “Would you like my eyes then?”

Her fins drew back. “No, no, it’s not the color, Kanny. And… I’m just not used to them yet, is all?” She gave an offbeat laugh, before looking away again. 

“Oh, okay. But really, Meenah. The second you want a new color, just tell me what it is, okay? Does that sound good?” His smile persisted and he tilted his head at her, leaning in slightly.

She nodded, an uncomfortable smile forming on her lips. “Will do, babe… will… do.”

A soft chuckle and he leaned in to peck her lips, setting down the cookie tray so he could wrap his arms around her, “Good, I want to be perfect for you.”

Despite the uncanny nature of his words, Meenah couldn’t help but feel her heart swell. “Me too. I love you, Kanny,” she murmured, holding him. 

“Oh Meenah, you’re already perfect. You’ve never been anything but perfect to me. I love you, too.” He grinned and leaned in so his buttons clacked against her glasses as he kissed her.

She kissed him back. She was smirking because he was right, she was perfect, wasn’t she?

The two jumped at the sound of a thump coming from upstairs, followed by footsteps stumbling down the stairs. The door to the kitchen was thrown open, revealing a red faced, normal eyed Kankri. “Meenah!”

Almost immediately, she pushed away from the doppelganger, hoping that he wouldn’t notice the lipstick she had left on him.

“Get the fuck off her,” Kankri snarled, stalking over to button boy. 

The other Kankri backed against the counter, trying to strike the most innocent expression he could. “Meenah! Help me!” 

Utterly confused, Meenah grabbed the kitchen knife off the table. She didn’t want either Kankri to get it first. At Kankri’s, the button-eyed one’s, plea, she moved in between him and the other Kankri. “Kankri, don’t. I’m fine. Don’t attack him.”

From over her shoulder, the innocent expression melted off of button boy and was replaced by a gloating smirk.

Kankri’s lip curled. “Meenah, come with me, we’re leaving.” 

Meenah hesitated, clutching the knife. “Yeah… that… seems like a good idea right about now…” 

Button boy’s brow’s furrowed. He tugged on Meenah’s shirt to get her attention, “You’ll come back, won’t you?” One of his arms started to circle around her waist, but it was pulled away by Kankri.

“Hell no, she won’t.” He narrowed his eyes at his double, starting to bare his teeth. “You’re a fake, you aren’t me and Meenah has absolutely no reason to come back to visit you. Why would she bother spending time with a fake when she could spend time with the actual Kankri Vantas?”

Button boy narrowed his eyes at him, sneering slightly, “Why would she bother with the actual Kankri Vantas when she can have the perfect Kankri Vantas. She deserves the best after all, I’m at least trying to be close.”

Kankri snarled. “You piece of shit-” 

Meenah pushed away from both Kankri’s, lowering the knife down to her side, “Kankri, clam down. That goes for both of you. Both Kankri’s, clam the fuck down. First off, you-” She turned to her Kankri, “do not get to decide what I do and what I want. That is my business. You don’t control me. And you-” Turning her back on him, she looked at button boy and her eyes softened, “I don’t know if I’ll be back.”

Kankri’s face flushed red. “Meenah, this isn’t about me controlling you, I…” he glared at button boy. “I’m not okay with this.” 

She hesitated, biting her lip. “Let’s just get outta here, okray?” 

Kankri nodded, stepping away from button boy. The two slowly retreated upstairs. 

Button boy stared after them. “I love you,” he purred, smiling. 

Kankri growled under his breath and almost turned around, but was stopped by Meenah, “Stop. He’s trying to get a rise outta you, and you know it. Don’t goad him on, he doesn’t need the attention. Let’s just go home.” 

A light sigh and he let his shoulders slump. “Home it is.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Kankri huffed as he paced around the small parlor-esque room, every so often glancing at the door in the wall. How dare that other him take advantage of Meenah? How dare that other him claim he wasn’t trying to be the best him he could be for Meenah? Kankri’s hands tightened into fists as he thought about it, thought about walking in on button boy kissing Meenah like he had any right to her just because he looked like him. His eyes narrowed and he grumbled to himself as he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only noon, and Meenah had just left for grocery shopping. Kankri moved towards the door and crouched down as he opened it. “I’ll be back before she’s returns. She’ll never know I went through the door and she’ll stop wanting that imposter. Everything will go back to normal.” He promised himself as he moved into the tunnel. After crawling through, he shoved the door on the other side open with enough force to make him stumble once it gave way. He stood, brushing off his pants. “HEY, BUTTON BOY!” he called, stalking into the hall. 

“Kankri?” Meenah moved into his line of sight and Kankri exhaled.

“Meenah? What are you doing here, I could’ve sworn that you had left for the...for the…” He trailed off, his eyes having focused on his lover. More specifically, his lover’s shirt. The Peixes symbol in bright mutant red. His gaze fixed on her eyes, a shiver running up his spine as he saw bright red buttons under her glasses. 

“What do you mean, Kankri? I never went to the store.” The candy red Meenah took a step forward, causing him to retreat a step back. She chuckled some, hands on her hips. 

Kankri shook his head, eyes darting back and forth between her and the door. 

Her smile faded some. “Not planning on leaving so soon, are you?” she murmured, seemingly crestfallen. 

Kankri slowly walked around her, keeping as much distance as he could. “I’m… considering it.” 

She frowned, huffing. “Why? Are you… scared, or something?” 

He hesitated. “Yes.” 

She smirked, rolling her eyes. “Don’t be. This place is… a blessing. A dream come true.” 

He grimaced slightly, her words doing nothing to calm his nerves. 

She tapped her fingers on her waist, smiling back at him. “It’s here to make you happy. I’m here- to make you happy.” 

He glanced to the side, allowing his shoulders to slack some. “Okay… well, the first thing you can do is tell me where I am.” 

“I’d be happy to.” She slowly approached him, taking his hands in hers. 

She felt… warm to the touch. 

Kankri frowned some, finding her embrace more welcoming than he had expected. Than he had hoped. The real Meenah’s always sent shivers up his spine… 

“It’s called The Otherworld,” she supplied. “Here to make dreams come true. People… aren’t perfect, but some of them deserve to feel like the world around them is. You’re one of them.” 

Kankri felt his chest swell some at the suggestion. “What’s with the buttons- not to be rude.” 

She shrugged. “It’s okay. And… well, they’re what ties us to this world.” She leaned in closer to him. “If you let me give you some, you’d be tied here too,” She murmured softly, brushing some hair out of Kankri’s face. 

He visibly paled. 

She chuckled. “It doesn’t hurt- and you can still see. Obviously.” Meenah’s hand moved up and under her glasses, tapping her nail against the button, “I can still see your beautiful face, and you’ll be able to see mine. Isn’t that what you want? To be happy with me? We can have everything we want, any time we want. Why would you not want that?”

Kankri sighed and leaned away from her, “I still don’t understand what you mean by give me some. Yours are over your eyes.” A pause and the blood drained out of his face once more, “No. No I am not having buttons sewn in my eyes.” Rapid memories of yesterday, of the not him, ran through his mind. A shudder and he shook his head. He’s not going to become that, “No, that’s my final answer. I don’t care about having everything we want.”

Meenah frowned and sighed, “I don’t think that’ll be your final answer, but alright for now. Speaking of now, let me show you around.” Her hand moved to grasp his, but it was weaker than the nearly joint-popping strength of his Meenah’s. Using her grip, the button-eyed Meenah dragged Kankri down the stairs.

He followed after her, feeling himself… warm inside. He felt… safer. Than before, at the very least. 

She led him outside, grinning as she pranced into the garden. 

Kankri’s eyes widened. It was all blossoming in bright red flowers, painting the scenery scarlet. He followed her as she led him to a fountain, kicking off her shoes as she approached it. His eyes danced across the rose bushes that circled it, dropping petals into the water. 

She stepped into the fountain, a grin spread across her teeth. “Join me?” she asked, a charming tease to her tone. 

He kicked off his shoes and socks as requested, placing them neatly alongside hers. He felt himself sigh as he stepped into the water. 

Warm. 

It was like the fountain was a hot spring... 

He was tempted to just lay down and bathe himself in that warmth. 

Meenah took his hands, pulling him close, to lay a deep kiss on his lips. 

He reciprocated, feeling himself relax. 

“I love you~” she murmured against his lips, smirking. 

He couldn’t help but smile back. “I love you too,” he responded, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

She dragged her knuckles down his cheek. “What do you want right now, Kankri?” she purred, swaying alongside him. 

He grinned back at her, giving a soft laugh. “I’m pretty happy with what we’re doing, to be honest…” 

She smiled, reaching up on her tip-toes to give him a peck on the forehead. “Perfect.” 

He chuckled and leaned to kiss her lips, leaning into her and relished her warmth. She felt comfortable, warm and comforting and safe. He smiled against her lips before hearing a clink. Drawing back, Kankri realized that it was just her… It was her button eyes clinking against her glasses. He frowned and drew back more.

Meenah's hands moved to wrap around him, “Kankri? Did I do something wrong?” 

Carefully unhooking her arms, Kankri stepped back, “As much as I, obviously enjoy this place and your company. But. You aren't really my lover.”

She hesitated, giving an uncomfortable laugh. “I… “ She looked down at her feet, eyebrows knit. “We’re the same… person…” she murmured, crossing her arms over her chest. “And I love you just the same.” 

He shook his head some. “I don’t… understand what this all is, but I need to get back to her. I would never be unfaithful to her, you have to know that.” 

She huffed, looking away. “She’s selfish, Kankri. She’s selfish and she looks down on you.” 

His shoulders tightened. 

She cautiously approached him, running her fingers down his sleeve. “You’re… everything to me. Please, stay?” she tried. 

Kankri shook his head, stepping out of the water and back into his shoes. “I need to get home.” 

Her fists clenched. She grit her teeth, looking to the side. “Promise… you’ll be back?” 

He hesitated. “We’ll see.” 

She smoothed down her shirt, stepping out of the water alongside him. “We don’t…” She glanced to the side. “If you’re more comfortable… just being friends…” 

He met her eye. He… supposed he would prefer it. 

At least he wouldn’t feel like he was hurting the real Meenah… 

He nodded slowly. “I think I’d like that.” 

She smiled, but Kankri could almost see some… pain behind it. Her hand moved up to cup his face and she patted his face, “Friends it is. Whatever you want, Kankri.” Meenah’s hand dropped from his face to his hand, and she tugged it again, “Do ya really think your paradise is just a house and a garden? There’s a town here and they all love you! Don’t you want to see them?” A tilt of her head.

Kankri flashed a small smile, “I...suppose I can spend just a bit more time here. I mean, I wouldn’t want to disappoint the townspeople now would I?”

She helped him stand, before running off down the path. 

 

“Where do you want to go?” she asked, leading him down the road and away from the house. 

He shrugged, giving a slight laugh. “I don’t know, you’re the tour guide!” 

She stuck out her tongue at him playfully. “Park?” 

He smiled. “Sounds perfect.” 

 

Meenah led him through the park, adorned with more bright red flowers. It seemed empty for the most part, aside from a few unfamiliar faces that he didn’t bother. His eyes shifted up down the path, fixing on a leather jacket. His lip curled. 

Cronus turned to face him, a couple strand of his slicked back hair hanging in his face. 

And Kankri thought this world was perfect. 

He approached Cronus, fists clenching. 

Cronus met his eye, and seemed to recline somewhat. “Kan, I-” 

“Save it-” Kankri hissed. 

Cronus shut his mouth; teeth clicking softly, eyebrows tilting upwards in apology. 

Kankri tilted his head to the side, scoffing. He glanced behind him at Meenah, who had her arms crossed, scowling at Cronus. 

Oooh. 

Oh, that was nice to see. 

He returned his attention to Cronus, raising an eyebrow. “What do I owe the displeasure?” 

“I’m so sorry, Kankri,” Cronus managed, clasping his hands together. 

Kankri hesitated. Now that was something he didn’t expect to hear. “Say that again?” 

“I’m so… so so sorry, Kan,” Cronus repeated. “I wvas… wvay out of line, and I feel terrible about it. It’ll never happen again, I swvear!” 

Kankri tilted his head up, pleased with this turn of events. A small smile formed in the corners of his lips. “Don’t just apologize to me…” Kankri pointed at Meenah over his shoulder. “Apologize to her.” 

Cronus’s gaze shifted to Meenah. “Of course!” He stepped around Kankri, scratching the back of his neck as he approached Meenah. “Hey… I’m… sorry about hitting on you before…” 

She snorted. “Better be. Like I’d ever go with a douchebag like you.” 

Kankri’s heart swelled. 

Cronus nodded. “I… I knowv that nowv. And I’m sorry.” 

She scoffed. “Good. Now get outta my way.” 

Cronus stepped to the side as Meenah linked arms with Kankri, continuing down the path. 

Kankri smiled at Meenah, turning his head to kiss her temple. Oh, how he had wished his Meenah would say that.  _ This is a more perfect world _ , Kankri mused,  _ but I really must remember that this is a fake copy. And things that happen here would never happen in the real world.  _ His smile faded slightly, remember how clear Meenah was that he was the only man for her,  _ this would never happen in the real world.  _ “Is there anywhere else in the park to go to?” His eyes roamed around, darting from storefront to storefront and he noticed something...disturbingly common, “Hey...Meenah?”

“Yes Kankri?” she turned her head to look at him, tilting eyebrows upwards.

“Why does everyone but you, Cronus, and I have their lips sewn shut?”

She paused. “It ties them here.” 

He hesitated. “What?” 

She looked up at him, smiling weakly. “I can talk because I have a purpose here, Kankri… and that purpose is you. The others…” She stared at the people, lacing her fingers in Kankri’s. “They’re just wandering. The less they do, the easier it is for them to stay here.” A slightly morbid chuckle and she patted his hand, “I’d thought you like it. I mean after all, now no one can ever make you stop talking. Not that anyone in their right mind would want you to stop.” A soft smile and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Kankri tensed up at her words, face paling. “S-so what? They just give up free speech? That’s...that’s not right.” Though, the small voice in the back of his head disagreed. After all, with no free speech, no one can disagree with him. No one can challenge him. Blinking to snap himself out of his thoughts, Kankri looked around. Frowning slightly, he gestured at a tall (almost abnormally so) man leaving a store. He was wearing a dark jumpsuit, covered in a skeletal design. “Why is his thread black and not red?”

Meenah’s eyes shot to the man. “Oh, motherfucker,” she murmured, pulling Kankri away. 

“What? What is it?” He stared at the man, who glanced up at him, seeming to sink into the shadows. 

Meenah just kept walking. “Nothing. You saw nothing.” 

Kankri raised an eyebrow. “Meenah, do you know that guy?” 

She gave a slight chuckle, running her tongue over her teeth. “No. I don’t know who he is.” 

Kankri swallowed, looking back over his shoulder. “I… okay…” 

She kept leading him down the sidewalks, a tenseness to her steps. “Really, Kan. He’s probably just a visitor, nothing important. After all, this world is perfect and this is your world. Nothing you dislike will ever be here.” 

As he raised his hand, it was quickly pushed down. 

“Cronus doesn’t count. Besides-” She grinned and moved closer to him, “-Didn’t you like my responses? Getting to hear me turn him down in favor of you?”

He felt himself grin at the recollection, his grip on her hands tightening. “I’d… be lying if I said I didn’t,” He murmured. 

She seemed to bounce off her heels some at his response, clearly pleased. “I… there’s so much more I can do for you here, Kankri. This is just the tip of the iceberg, everything you want will come true!” 

“Meenah, I mean, I appreciate that, but. I have a happy life with my Meenah, and in the real world. I don’t need everything, no one does, not really.”

Her lips faded from their pleased smile, “But Kankri, you can have anything and everything. You can be happy, happier than the real world could ever make you. Ask for anything, right now! I’ll make it happen, and you’ll see that you’re going to be happier here.”

He remained silent. “It’s not real, Meenah.” 

Her grip on his hands tightened. “Does it feel real, Kankri?” She asked, a slight… aggression to her voice. 

He paused. “Uh… I suppose-”

“Then what does it matter!” She huffed, glancing to the side. 

“It’s just in my head, is what matters!” He refuted. 

She stared up at him dully. “So is everything, Kankri. It’s all just perception. If it feels real… it might as well be.” 

He seemed slightly taken aback. “I’m not willing to throw away everything I worked for… in exchange for some… copy!” 

She swallowed, shifting closer to him. “You were chosen for this, Kankri. It’s part of what you worked for… you deserve this. You earned it.” 

He felt his heart swell some. 

Her fingers danced up his sleeves, “You’ve earned so much, Kankri. This is just the bit I can give you right now.” Meenah moved closer, pressing against him. “Ask for something. Right now, let me show you everything you can get here.”

His grip tightened around her arms. “I want you to listen to me...” 

“Oh, Kankri…” she held onto his sweater, moving up on her tiptoes to reach his face. “Always. I promise.” 

Kankri felt some bitterness fade. He was still almost… angry that Meenah had downright ignored his request to stay out of the doll room. His eyebrows furrowed. He pulled away from Meenah, taking a step back. “I need to go home.” 

Her lip curled into a frustrated scowl. 

“Meenah might be looking for me.” He said in an attempt to get that scowl off of her face.

Meenah’s hand moved up to cup his cheek, “Who cares? She’d probably notice you ain’t there and go right for her otherworld. She could be spending time with that fake you as we speak! Really, Kankri, isn’t the best way to deal with that spend time with your perfect Meenah? The Meenah who’d never disobey?”

His eyes widened at the suggestion. “Oh god… she might be with him?” Without another word, Kankri turned on his heel, and started sprinting back down the park. 

“KANKRI!” Meenah yelled, stumbling over her own feet as she ran after him. 

Kankri kept running. He wasn’t going to waste any more time here. If there was a chance he could still catch her before she went into the otherworld, then damn it, he was going to try. He saw the house curving over the horizon in the distance. He kept running, until he made it. He slammed the door behind him, stumbling up the stairs and back to the door. Without a second thought, he dove in, crawling like his life depended on it. He crashed into the room on the other side. “MEENAH!” He cried out, his blood pulsing with adrenaline.

“Kankri? I’m down in the kitchen, what’s wrong?” He heard footsteps climbing the stairs and soon enough Meenah was pushing the door open. Her eyes were normal and her earfins were there and she was real. “Is everything okay?”

Kicking the door shut with his foot before Meenah could notice, Kankri moved towards her, “No, no everything’s okay. It’s all okay now.” His eyes were trained on her forehead, not wanting to look her in the eyes. God, how could he have doubted her that much? How could he have let the fake Meenah make him doubt her faithfulness.

Meenah pulled him into a hug, eyes drifting to the little door in the corner of the room. Did he go back? She held him, lips parting to ask, before thinking better of it. She didn’t want to provoke him. “Are you okay?” she asked instead, concern tinting her voice. 

Kankri sniffled, nodding. “Now that you’re here,” he responded, feeling himself relax some. “I love you, Meenah,” he murmured, but there was a slight… stress to his voice. 

She swallowed, stroking his back. “Love you too.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Kankri stared at his hands as Meenah placed a bowl in front of him. 

“You should eat somefin.” 

He gave a shallow sigh. “I know.” 

She sat next to him, tapping her fingernails on the table. “Kankri. We should… talk about this. About the door.” 

“I know,” he said again, this time, a slight bite to his voice. 

She swallowed. “Alright… what do you make of it?” She raised her eyebrow, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Kankri ran his hand through his hair, leaning back against the chair, “I don’t know. And I hate that I don’t know. It’s not right, Meenah. It’s just not. There’s an odd,  _ eeriness _ to it, one that I’ve never felt before. The doubles-”

Meenah frowned, raising her hand to stop him, “I’m sorray, double _ s _ ? As in, plural?”

Kankri’s eyes widened, his shoulders going stiff. He bowed his head, nodding hesitantly. “There’s one of you. I… yesterday… I met her in the otherworld.” 

Meenah tilted her head back some. “The ‘otherworld?’” 

“That’s what she called it.” 

Meenah nodded some, eyebrows furrowing. “What else did she say.” 

Kankri took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders. “She… told me it was supposed to be a personal paradise. That I had… earned it?” 

Meenah’s eyes narrowed. “Did she do anything?” 

Kankri felt himself start to squirm. “No. Nothing, I promise.”

Meenah gave a soft scoff, glaring down at the table. “I’d like to meet her.” 

Kankri paused at the clear twinge of Envy to Meenah’s tone. “Meenah… nothing happened, I promise.” 

_ He’s lying. _

Meenah went stiff at the voice, sitting bolt upright in her chair. She met Kankri’s eye, who just frowned in concern. She broke eye contact, brushing it off. “Are you sure? Like, did she not even  _ try  _ anything? You know what the other you attempted.”

His lips twisted downwards, “I’m sure, Meenah. She didn’t even attempt anything, and it hurts me that you’re doubting me this much. I thought you knew me better than that.” His hand tightened into a fist and he rested his chin on it, “You always talk to me like you’re constantly second-guessing me. And I’m… I’m sick of it, Meenah.”

“What do you mean, always? This is the first time anything like this has happened! And I don’t second guess you!” Her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned at him, “Are you sure that the other Meenah didn’t say anything to you? I’m, I’m not second guessing you, I just...don’t like the way you’re talking about me. You said that the other me told you that you had earned it, earned what, Kankri?”

Kankri stood, his head tilting back. “Respect.” With that, he turned his back on Meenah, stalking outside. 

“Kankri, wait,” Meenah tried, moving to follow him. 

He found himself walking to the dried up fountain. 

“Kankri!” 

He kept going. 

Meenah caught up to him just as he reached the stone pit, grabbing him by the shoulder. “I respect you.” 

Kankri turned to face her, eyes half lidded. He said nothing, only keeping that bitter stare locked on her. “Do you? Do you really? Because it sure wasn’t evident.” 

Meenah balled her hands to fists in frustration. “What do you want from me, Kankri? What more can I do for you?” 

Kankri took a deep breath, eyes glassy. “I don’t know.” 

The two stood there, silent, as cold wind curled around them. 

“So. That’s it, then.” 

“Yeah. I think so.” 

Meenah threw her hands out, stepping back. “I can’t… help you, Kankri. I can’t help you when you don’t even know what you want!” Giving a pained huff, she turned on her heel, shoulders raised almost to her earfins.

Kankri watched her go, heart twisting in rage and sadness. 

Meenah choked down a sob, climbing up the stairs as quickly as she could. She dove towards the little door, ripping it open. Bending down, she crawled into the tunnel, moving as fast as she could on her hands and knees. Making it to the other side, she opened the door and called out, “Kankri? Are you home?”

There were a few seconds between her question and the door to the room being thrown open. Kankri was there, red buttons eyes and all. “Oh Meenah!” He breathed out in relief, moving forward with arms open, “You  _ did  _ come back! I was so scared that other me would’ve sealed you out! Away from me...”

Despite the seriousness of the mood, Meenah couldn’t help herself from wheezing out a laugh at his words.  _ Other him _ , she thought,  _ Like he’s the original and Kankri’s just a copy.  _ Her laugh faded, fingers clutching onto his sweater. She breathed a sob, rocking against him. 

He held her tight, expression dulled. “Meenah… what did he do to you?” he murmured, his fingers tracing her spinal cord. 

Meenah swallowed, breath heavy. “Nothing. Nothing, it’s fine. I just… I just wanna hold somethin’, okay?” 

Kankri nodded, rubbing her back how he knew she wanted it rubbed. “I’m here. I’m here, and I love you.” 

Meenah breathed a chuckle, finding his kindness… unnatural. Unnatural, but comforting. 

Kankri kissed her neck gently, smiling against it. “I’ll love you for forever. I mean, if Kankri did get you mad or did anything to you, we could do it to him.”

She hesitated, “What? Do what to him?”

“Seal him out, of course. We can glue and lock the door shut and you can remain here with me for as long as you like. With a perfect Kankri who’ll never make you mad, ever. Won’t that be nice?”

Meenah hummed, playfully pulling Kankri to the floor. “I’ve heard… worse ideas,” she admitted, a bright spark in her eye. 

Kankri grinned up at her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

She gave a breathy sigh, smile fading. “But… no.” 

Kankri’s expression faltered. “Right.” 

She gave a soft chuckle, kissing his forehead. “Thanks for understanding. I just… I’m not going to cut him off completely over one little fight.” 

Kankri nodded. “That’s very generous of you.” 

Meenah frowned some, head tilting. “How so?” 

Kankri shrugged, lips parting. “It’s generous that you stay with him… even though you’re not happy.” 

Meenah felt a chill run up her spine. She opened her mouth to argue, but her interjection faded to silence. 

Was she unhappy? 

She gave an uncomfortable laugh, pulling away some. 

Kankri released her, sitting up. “And yet…” He trailed off into a soft chuckle. 

“What?” She asked, frowning. 

“I do make you happy, don’t I, Meenah?” He asked, leaning back against the wall. 

She gave a hesitant nod. “Yeah. You do.” 

“And yet… you left me to be with him.” Kankri clicked his tongue, glancing to the floor. “Just… food for thought.” He stood, brushing off his pants, and offered his hand to her. 

She accepted it cautiously. 

Kankri pulled her close, rubbing her hands with his thumbs. “Stay with me?” 

Meenah glanced to the side, giving a soft smile. She met his eyes, humming some. “If you have any more of those fan fucking tastic cookies you made for me last time.” 

He smiled, clearly delighted. “Darling, I have that and so much more…” 

She pursed her lips, swirling her tongue around in her mouth. “So? Water you waitin’ for?” 

Kankri grinned and turned around, tugging Meenah with her, “For you to ask, of course.” He flashed a smile over his shoulder as he led her down the stairs. Attempting to get off at the ground floor, Meenah was tugged backwards by Kankri, “No, no. We’re going down to the basement, Meenah.” His hand moved to cup her jaw line, “You’re going to love it down there.”

Raising her eyebrow, Meenah allowed him to drag her down another set of stairs into...her dream kitchen. There were at least six separate baker’s ovens, professional quality equipment, and it was the size of her old kitchen. Old, old kitchen. Imperial kitchen.

She was unable to hold back the gasp that escaped her. “Holy shit, Kankri.” She grinned and stepped forward, further into the kitchen, “It reminds me of…” Her words trailed off, but Kankri interjected.

“Of the palace, right? I know the kitchens made you happy, and I want to make you happy after all.” He gave a soft smile, and her shoulders almost tensed at the unnaturalness of it.

Kankri wouldn’t go out of his way to remind her of the palace (just thinking about it make her chest hurt and her breath wheeze), regardless of happy memories. He let sleeping bark-beasts lie, encouraging her to make new memories. 

_ But isn’t that why you like this Kankri?  _ A voice in her head whispered.  _ Because he’s nothing like the boring one _ .

A clear of her throat, and Meenah nodded, “Yeah, just like the palace’s.” She groaned as she ran her fingertips along the stovetops. This was. The shit. She released a giddy chirp, bounding towards a stack of cook books. “Okay, baybe, yo, what you want?” 

Kankri chuckled, moving over her shoulder. “Anything you want, sweetheart!”

Meenah rolled her eyes, smile unwavering. “Well I asked you, didn’t I, dum-bass?” Oh dear lord, this was freeing. 

He laughed, nuzzling her playfully. “As you did. And just because you asked… something with chocolate, perhaps?” 

Oh fuck yes. Chocolate was the shit. Meenah scanned the index, her fingers pausing on one recipe in particular. “Cake.” 

“Cake?” 

“Cake.” 

Kankri leaned back, grinning. “Cake it is!” 

“Hell yeah!” Meenah flipped through the pages, settling on devil’s food. “We’re getting blubber tonight bayby, and I don’t give one single fuck!” 

Kankri wooted, raising his fist in the air. “Wait! I have the perfect thing.” He ducked out of the room, into a door on the side. He was gone for a while, but when he returned he had two wine glasses and a bottle of red, “It goes well with chocolate, after all Meenah.” Kankri set the bottle and glasses down out of the way and moved closer to her, “You deserve the best, and I’ll give it all to you.”

Her jaw dropped in excitement. The other Kankri never let them drink. Saying things like ‘your body's a temple, do not fill it with toxins,’ and yada yada, screw that, she wanted to get fucked up! “Yes. Fuck yes. Hell fucking fuck yes, Kankri, yes!” 

He gave a soft chuckle, shrugging. “Hey, I serve to please!” 

“Oh, baby, and please you do!” She took the bottle from him, digging her claw into the cork, and easily ripping it out. 

Kankri’s eyes widened, seemingly startled. 

Meenah chuckled, waving around the cork on her finger. “What, never seen a party trick?” 

He smiled, head shaking. “Not that one- wow. Just… wow!” 

She smiled, biting her lip playfully. She tossed the cork aside and tipped the wine bottle back, chugging as much as she could before her gills began to flare. She pulled back, gasping and giddy as the warm tingle of alcohol filled her throat and stomach. “Fuck… yeah…” 

He took the bottle as she tossed it to him, placing it on the table. 

Meenah wiped her mouth off on the back of her hand, returning to the cookbook. “Fuckin… eggs…” She managed, waving her hand in gesture. 

Within what seemed to be seconds, Kankri placed them on her palm, and a mixing bowl on the counter. 

“Mwa~” She blew a kiss at him, before cracking the eggs on the bowl. She poured them inside expertly, tossing the shells to the side, where Kankri was quick to collect them. Ooh. This was gonna be fun. “Hey, baybe?” she asked over her shoulder as she found a whisk in one of the drawers. “Is this like… a magical world without hangovers?” 

He burst out laughing, covering his face with his hand. “Hell, sure! Anything for your wicked self!” 

Grinning, she grunted, pumping her fist in victory. “Today is a good fuckin’ day, Kankri, good fuckin’ day!” 

He rested back against the table, smiling warmly. “A- motherfucking men, sister. A-motherfucking men.” 

Meenah hesitated some, tilting her head at Kankri’s unusual tone. 

His smile faded, a hand going to his mouth. “Sorry. Should I not cuss?” 

“Nah, nah, it’s fine, shell, cuss like a sailor if you want…” She beat the eggs, trying to ignore the tension that had seemed to build. “I just… wasn’t expecting it, is all.” She paused, glancing at him. This… really wasn’t Kankri, was it? Just a stranger wearing his skin. Her eyebrows knit, hands resting on the bowl. “Who are you?” she muttered, staring down at the counter. 

Kankri gave a steady sigh. “What do you mean?” 

“It’s not that complicated a question, you know.” She stared at him out of the corner of his eye. 

He looked down at himself. “I’m…” he searched for words. What did she want to hear. “I’m yours.” 

Meenah turned, leaning back against the counter. “You want something from me, don’t you?” 

Kankri shook his head, eyebrows knit. “Meenah, why would you-” 

“People don’t do good things unless they want somethin’. Who the shell do you think you’re playing,” she began to pace around the kitchen, dragging her fingertips along the countertops. Kankri stood from the table, raising his hands. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“Who the SHELL- do you think you’re playing?” 

Kankri backed away. “I’m not- playing you!” He shouted, keeping his distance as Meenah began to pace around him. 

“What do you want from me?” She demanded, lip curling. 

Kankri swallowed, his hands raised still. “I want you to be happy, Meenah, really, that’s all I ask of you!” 

Meenah gave a hoarse chuckle. “Bullshit.” 

He backed away, head swimming for an answer. “I want… you. I want you to love me.” 

Meenah stared him up and down. “That why you’re dressin’ like my buoyfriend?” 

Kankri looked down at himself, giving a confused shrug. “Meenah… calm down… please…” 

Meenah scoffed, a false smile creeping onto her lips. “You aren’t Kankri, you’re an imposter! This entire world is  _ fake!  _ None of this is real, there’s no consequences here because it’s imaginary, and you  _ aren’t… Kankri.  _ You don’t love me, you probably don’t have any fucking feelings at all!” Her earfins were fully extended and her shark teeth were flashing.

Kankri let a soft whimper leave his lips as his ears flattened against his skull. He trained his eyes on the ground, trying to shrink himself and make himself seem less threatening, “T-that’s not true Meenah. I love you, I love you so much! I’m not Kankri, true, but I’m better than him for you! You’ll get everything whenever you want it here with me! There won’t be anymore fights or arguments and it’ll just be you and me and we’ll be happy! That’s all I want!”

Meenah snarled again, taking a step forward and making Kankri take a step back, “That’s a lie, no one’s nice to people for just love. That’s not how it works, that’s not how it ever worked.” Her eyes were wide and glossy with unshed tears, not of sadness but frustration. “There’s a trick here- there’s something wrong, some trap that you’re trying to get me to fall into! Whale, tough shit, bucko! I’m not falling for any fucking trap you got set!” Meenah snarled, turning around to walk up the stairs, “I shouldn’t’ve come back.”

Kankri shook his head, slowly approaching her. “No, no, no, please, don’t leave me again,” 

She scowled, glaring at him. “Give me one good reason not to.” 

Kankri took a shaky breath, fists curling. “He’ll never motherfucking love you as much as I do.” 

Meenah flashed a middle finger, moving up the stairs. 

Kankri briefly considered following Meenah as she began to depart. He decided to let that thought go. She’d be back. Probably. Oh motherfucker, she better come back. He sank into one of the chairs as her footsteps ascended until they faded into silence. His body went limp on the table, Kurloz releasing it for the time being. He stepped out of the shadows, face contorted in frustration. God. Damn it.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
